intothepyrefandomcom-20200213-history
The Warden Protectorate
The Warden Protectorate is a unified law enforcement agency dedicated to "ensuring justice is upheld throughout all Jurisdictions, in accordance with the Immutable Laws, to the benefit of sapient life as a whole." Once a Convergence initiative to "civilize the Lunar Powers, and the Wealds with prejudice," the Warden Protectorate underwent a turbulent period of independence as a mercenary company, until their goals were official amended. Since then, they have returned to the Convergence as a neutral and independent power. The Wardens have no central world, operating from of their infamous prison megacrafts, and local Commissionaries hosted by the reigning government. Notable Personages: Warden Razvan Ghar Gallowsman Cato Thurukhan, Barrister Merryl Berrekhet, Marshall Jerridon Varrell, High Barrister Nyalla, Sergeant-Chaplain Izuno Graow. Warden Ranks Jurisdiction Jurisdictions are places where the Warden Protectorate is active. These are often governed by a local power, and Warden influence is headed by commissaries funded by the government and its people. In the event the jurisdiction is ungoverned, the commissary is owned by the Convergence as a whole. Investigators are only called when situations are dire and contrary to the Immutable Laws, the local government requests them, or when the circumstances pose a threat to interworld security, such as in the event of a Convergence-designated Insurgency. Barristers advocate for equal protection under all applicable laws, and ensure the Wardens abide by them. Commissaries Empyrean: Almost the entire Ephemera is under the Protectorate, and most Polises have at least one Commissary. Warden presence is limited in the Viscera. The Mandala: Persians make an effort to have their worlds in the Protectorate fold. They consider the Warden Protectorate one section of the Persian Mandala, even if they are not officially. The Sultanate is always supreme in the Mandala, and are known for their participation in investigations and otherwise freindly relations with Wardens. Much of Kartika and the Badlands are unregulated, however. Tykas: The Observatorium serves as a training facility for Tykassi volunteers into the Protectorate. Malkuth: Historically, Malkuthi Industrial Complexes have maintained some of the oldest alliances with the Warden Protectorate, but recently, the sudden rise of the Shemyaza has isolated the world and shuttled offworld most Wardens. Rumours of communiques requesting Warden assistance, and Warden liberation ventures on the world itself have been neither confirmed nor denied. Karazza: While the Arboretum is considered especially accommodating, Karazza itself is not included in the Protectorate. The Wealds: There are several underfunded and overworked commissaries in the Wealds, but none are as famous as the Akython Sea commissary, who has spearheaded communications between the Huaje, handle many conflicts in the Wealds as well as border stations, and have a rich history since the beginning of the Protectorate. The Immutable Laws The Law of Sapience: that which lives may be owned only by itself. laws apply to everyone" The Law of Replevir: that which is stolen must be returned. theft The Law of Weregeld/Murder: that which is stolen must be returned. and recompense The Law of Deliverance: that which is stolen must be returned. specifically Rasa The Law of Conduct: that which is stolen must be returned. sexual The Law of Holocaust: extermination warrants extermination Supremacy: Outside these unwavering bounds, regional laws are supreme. Persian Influence Penitentiary Design Persecution and the Accused The Account